In recent years, in view of a global resource conservation and reduction of manufacturing costs in response to soaring costs of noble metal, a reduction in the amount of noble metal to be used for an exhaust gas purifying catalyst is desired. In order to reduce the amount of noble metal to be used, transition metal such as iron for an exhaust gas purifying catalyst has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4). Further, advances are being made in the development of noble metal particles that have large surface areas for the purpose of high activation of an exhaust gas purifying catalyst (for example, refer to Patent Document 5).